For the sake of Friendship
by pinkpanther0987
Summary: What would you do if the one you loved was not really the one you loved? What if you knew your two best friends were sacrificing their love for you? What would YOU do for the sake of friendship? HHR
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic so be NICE! I know the whole Hermione loves Harry thing is kind of rushed…I'm to bored to write it now…lol**

**Chapter 1-**

The sky was filled with dark, luminous clouds, threatening to pour down rain. The wind blew harshly over the train station as passengers said their goodbyes to loved ones boarding the trains.

"Harry," Hermione Granger begged, tears welling in her eyes as she bid her friend goodbye, "I wish you didn't have to go. Why can't you stay?"

Harry sighed and looked back at her, his dark hair blowing in his eyes. The sparkle and glow which had once covered his face was gone with a more serious one.

"I can't stay in London anymore," he said softly, "It brings back to many memories of…"He didn't say the name. He didn't have to, Hermione knew.

"Harry," she pleaded, reaching her hand up to touch his cheek, "What ever happened to Ron was _not_ your fault, understand me?"

Harry's gaze hardened. "What do you mean?" he exclaimed, "It's because of _me_ that Voldemort killed him and almost the rest of the Weasley's!"

"No," Hermione said harshly, "It's not!"

"If I hadn't had brought them…"Harry trailed off.

"You didn't!" Hermione exclaimed, "They came out of their own will. Ron _knew_ the price Harry! It's-not-your-fault."

Harry sighed and Hermione knew that he still didn't believe her.

"At least stay for Ginny," she said, naming his long time girlfriend.

"She's still got her father," Harry said harshly, but his face softened as he saw Ginny approaching them, her face tear-stricken.

"Harry," she said, walking up to them, "Must you go?"

Harry sighed and nodded, kissing Ginny on the cheek and breaking Hermione's heart. She had loved Harry ever since the beginning of their seventh year. When he asked Ginny Weasley out just before he fought Voldemort in the final battle in killed her, but she was sure to remain silent. Whatever made Harry happy, made her happy.

Before he died, Ron had often told Hermione to tell Harry how she felt. Apparently he was an expert on the subject of 'love'. He had always told her to tell him before it was too late.

_Now it's too late for Ron_, Hermione thought sadly, as she stared at the couple kiss their goodbyes. Ron was the only one she had ever dared to confide in. She missed him more than _anyone_ knew.

"You'll write to me, right Ginny?" Harry asked her, breaking apart from their kiss.

"I don't have an owl," Ginny admitted. Hermione smiled; even if Ginny had an owl, she wouldn't write letters for her life. She was like Ron in that way.

"Oh," Harry said.

He looked so crestfallen that Hermione piped up.

"She can use my owl."

"Yeah," Harry said, his face brightening, "Thanks Hermione!"

She smiled, trying not to feel too bad at the fact Harry didn't ask _her _to write to him. Once he got a girlfriend was his best friend out?

The train honked and Harry's smile wiped away as he quickly said, "I have to go."

"Bye Harry," Ginny said, her eyes filled with sorrow. Hermione didn't say anything; if she opened her mouth she would start crying.

Harry hopped aboard the train and yelled, "Write Ginny!" over the loud honking and smoke.

Ginny nodded and tried to restrain tears from falling down her cheeks as she waved. She turned just before the train was out of sight but Hermione continued to stare until all she could see of the train was a little puff of smoke.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ginny," Hermione pointed out as they lay in Hermione's bedroom, "When are you ever going to write to Harry? It's been two weeks!"

Ginny sighed and turned to look at Hermione. "You know I can't write for my life."

"You promised him Ginny," Hermione pointed out, raising her eyebrows.

"I never recall saying the word _promise_."

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed, "You're just _not_ going to write to him?"

Ginny opened her mouth to reply but her father yelled loudly at that minute, "GINNY! Come down!"

Ginny sighed, "I have to go home," she said, rolling her eyes. Hermione gave her a glare and she said, "If you want him to get the letters so bad, why don't you write?"

"Maybe I will," Hermione growled, as Ginny Apparated out of her bedroom.

A little bit later Hermione was feeling horrible.

_Poor Harry_, she thought, _He wanted Ginny's letters so horribly_.

Somehow, she couldn't stand to think of Harry all cooped up, waiting for Ginny's letters. If she wasn't going to write, Hermione might as well write a letter to him herself.

Pulling out a quill and a piece of parchment, she began to write.

_Dear Harry,_

_Sorry I haven't written, things have been so hectic ever since you left. I'm so tired, I'm still waiting for applications back from jobs-I'm a nervous wreck because I haven't received anything yet!_

_You'll never believe it. The 'Daily Prophet'_ _has posted a review about the whereabouts of you. Every single day without fail they seem to write an article about a new spotting of the famous Harry Potter. It seems that just yesterday you were swimming in southern Australia._

_Anyways, how's life for you? I can't wait to hear how things are! _

_Sorry I can't write longer, it's getting late and I'm dead tired. I have to wake up early tomorrow morning for another job application. _

_Lots of Love,_

_Hermione_

She re-read over the whole thing. Something was missing, she just couldn't figure out what.

She pulled out another piece of paper and rewrote the whole thing. She paused at the last line, and quickly changed something.

_Lots of Love,_

_Ginny_

She stared at it for a minute, as if perfecting it and then attached it to the leg of her new scrawny, brown owl.

She paused for a moment, as if debating whether to do it or not.

"Give this to Harry," she whispered to her owl, and then set it off.

Her owl took off, its wings flapping wildly. She stared at it until it was just another brown speck in the horizon.

**What do u think? Feedback will be LOVED!**

**Sowwie its so short btw..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fun fun fun day. I got my first 2 ½ hours for NJHS done! Ask me and I will tell, but for now…read this chappie and leave reviews…: D**

**Chapter 2-**

Hermione sat by her bedroom window, feeling slightly guilty. Was she doing the right thing by using Ginny's name? Was she giving Harry false hopes?

Of course she wasn't…she wasn't planning to sit and write an autobiography to Harry pretending to be Ginny, it was just one letter…so she didn't get the image of Harry sitting alone and waiting.

She hadn't told Ginny, and as far as she knew, she didn't intend to. One small secret wouldn't hurt anyone…

- - - - - - -

Just hours after she sent the letter, she received another one back.

Her owl flew into the living room, where she was eating dinner with her parents. Excusing herself quickly, she rushed up the stairs, ignorant to the confused looks her parents were sending her.

Once she had reached her room, she locked the door with a spell, and flopped on her bed and excitedly tore open the parchment.

There it was. Harry's handwriting, bright and shiny. She could tell it was written recently for most of the ink smudged when she rubbed her fingers against it.

She lifted the parchment to her nose to smell it. It didn't smell much like anything, but still, it had a lingering scent that made Hermione feel as if Harry was nearby.

Quickly, she flattened it out and began to read.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Finally! I thought you had forgotten about me!_ _I've been waiting for weeks to hear your letter!_

There were some lines below that that were crossed out, but under that it read:

_I reached yesterday. I'm renting a flat, but I won't tell you…just incase if what you said about the newspaper turns out to be true. Crazy reporters…I'm glad I got away from the ruckus._

_Anyways, tell me how life is. How's Hermione? Did she get any job applications yet…and since when have _you_ been so worried about getting a job? I thought you were going to take back and relax. _

_Nothing much has happened since I've gotten here, except…_

_I met a lady…her name's Virginia Melthstorpe. She recognized me! I couldn't believe it, I was sitting in the train station, looking for places to rent a flat and she randomly called my name out. Of course, I tried to avoid her, but she kept persisting. It turns out, she was a friend of my mum's before she left for Hogwarts! I'm staying with her…_

_Okay, I have to go…Hermione's owl has been nipping me for ages so I had to write this quickly. Tell Hermione that I fed her some of Hedwig's food because I was unsure what else to feed._

_Alright, tell Hermione and Mr. Weasley that I miss them…and tell the Granger's too. Write back soon!_

_Harry_

Hermione read over it twice in her head.

Rushing over towards her desk she pulled out a piece of parchment. She reached for a quill, but stopped midway.

Should she do it? _Again_?

_Once more can't hurt_, she thought, grabbing the quill and dipping it in ink.

_Dear Harry,_

_How could I forget you? We've only been friends for years-_

Hermione paused. That sounded too much like her…she needed to sound like Ginny, while still being…herself.

That's confusing, Hermione concluded as she pulled out another piece of parchment.

_Dear Harry,_

_Are you sure you can trust this Virginia person? Not to spoil your spirit or anything, but she may be a supporter of You-Know-You. It's not safe for you to stay with anyone you don't absolutely positively know._

_Anyways, Hermione says its fine that you fed her owl that…apparently it's the same thing she feeds! _

_Nothing much has changed, and of course my job matters! I haven't gotten anymore applications…everyone's saying that I've become more and more addicted to sitting up in my room waiting…apparently I'm a Percy in the making…which makes me feel wonderful of course._

_On to other news, you'll never believe this…ever! S.P.E.W is taking a huge liftoff! Someone heard of it and thought it was a great charity process, so now S.P.E.W is becoming official! Isn't it wonderful…I forgot to write about it in my first letter._

_Anyways…write back soon. I have to go…G-Hermione is calling me down…I'll talk to you later._

_Lots of love,_

_Ginny_

There, Hermione thought with satisfaction. It looked good, she noted, except for the minor mistake in which she had started to write Ginny's name…but everything else was perfect.

Smiling, she rolled it up and decided to send it in the morning. Her owl, which was napping in its cage, looked tired enough.

- - - - - - -

_Dear Ginny,_

_Virginia is my mum's friend and I know it. I saw pictures and she knows Hermione's parents! Yesterday she asked me about my best friends…I told her about you, and then Hermione and she just took off! We even called the Grangers yesterday and talked to Mrs. Granger…apparently they've been childhood friends, just like her and my mum! Be sure to tell Hermione about Virginia and her relationship with her mum. I trust Virginia, she won't betray me._

_Is it just me…or are you turning more and more into Hermione by the letter? First the job thing, and now S.P.E.W? Not that it's bad or anything…I've always like that quality in Hermione._

_So, don't spare any details from me. Tell me _everything_ about life back in London. Even though I'm on the other side of the Earth, I want to feel like I'm right there next to you._

_And-I have a surprise for you, but I'm sending it in the next letter because Hermione's owl looks too tired to carry much more._

_Alright, I have to go-I've met a new friend in this town. His name's Nicholas, or 'Nick', as he likes to go by. He's absolutely crazy, just like you!_

There was a line underneath it which was crossed out, but Hermione could still read it clearly.

_He reminds me a lot of Ron_.

She quickly finished the second letter, and hid it under her bed, next to the first letter.

This time she didn't even bother to hesitate about writing back. She knew she would do it, no matter what.

She dipped her quill in ink and began to write…

_Dear Harry,_

_Oh! Do send it…Hermione's owl can bear it, I know she can!_

_Anyways, I didn't mean to sound rude or anything about Virginia, if you trust her, then I trust her. And if she's Hermione's mom's friend…then I guess it's alright._

_Well Nick sounds interesting; I hope to meet him someday. I can't write for much today…I have to go to a S.P.E.W meeting._

_Lots of Love,_

_Ginny_

- - - - - - -

_Dear Ginny,_

_Alright, here it is! The long-awaited present…sorry it took a week to mail, I've been sort of busy lately. Open the package!_

Hermione took off the small brown box that was carefully attached to the letter. Handling the package carefully as to not tear anything, she unfolded the brown paper. Removing that, and then the packaging around it, she sucked in her breath at the object inside the bag.

They were the most gorgeous, golden bangles she had ever seen in her life. She lifted the two of them up gingerly and slipped them on her right wrist. They fit like a dream, and hid under the long sleeves of her robes, so no one would ask unwanted questions.

She smiled at them, jiggled her wrist a bit, and then picked up the letter to continue reading.

_Virginia found them. They were my mum's. Apparently they are passed down to the woman of the family. I thought of you just as I saw them. I hope you like them._

Hermione smiled as she finished off the letter. She chinkled the bangles again and then set down the letter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Before Hermione knew it, writing to Harry became a habit. She would always receive his letters, and write back-pretending to be Ginny. After a while, she forgot that what she was doing was wrong…all she knew was that she liked it. She felt closer to Harry this way then when they were back at Hogwarts.

Then the letter came…that changed _everything_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Blah, Blah, Blah…who reads up here anyways? Read the stupid story folks…**

**Chapter 3-**

It had been ten years. Ten _long_ years.

Ginny had forgotten all about Harry. The first few weeks he was gone, it was all about him, but after 2 years it was all over for her-she moved on, got new boyfriends…while Hermione had continued to write letters pretending to be her.

For ten years.

With every letter, every word, Hermione grew to love Harry more, and more, and more. Soon he was all she thought about. She waited for days for his letters, and she'd read them over and over when she received them. When a single letter was a day late, she began to worry crazily and one time even stopped eating.

She never thought, never dreamed, never _imagined_ that she would have to cover up her lies…as long as she knew it-Harry was gone, long gone, and he had no connection whatsoever to them except through her letters. Little did she know that it wasn't going to last for long.

- - - - - - - -

The letter arrived one day, in late June. Hermione took it up to her room to read.

_Dear Ginny,_

_You'll never believe it! I'm coming back to London! Virginia wanted to meet up with Hermione's parents…I can't believe I'll see you again for the first time in ten years! I hope I'll still be able to recognize you. All I have is a ten year old picture of you and Hermione…hope you'll be able tell who I am incase I can't tell who you are._

_Well…not much more to say. Virginia and I are coming on the 11th by train, since she's a muggle. Be sure to pick us up!_

_Can't wait to see you_

_Harry_

Hermione's first reaction was joy. He was coming back at last! It was too good to be true…but then realization hit her like a ton of blocks.

_He was coming back_…to see Ginny. The Ginny who he thought wrote those letters to him. The Ginny whom he'd sent those bangles to.

Not Hermione.

How was she going to explain it? To her family, to Ginny, to Harry?

- - - - -

_Dear Harry,_

_That's great! I can't wait to see you…_

_Why do you need a picture? Won't be able to recognize me…huh? Well then fine…I'll put you to the test. Let's see if you can tell who I am…_

_- - - - -_

_Dear Gin,_

_Oh c'mon! Of course I don't need a picture…I can recognize you like…(snap). Your image is imbedded in my heart…and anyways, how much can a person change in ten years?..._

_- - - - -_

_Dear Harry,_

_You have no idea…_

_- - - - - - -_

_Gin-_

_What's up with all the secrecy? Is something wrong?_

_- - - - - - -_

_Dear Harry,_

_Time's nearing closer and close. Can't wait to see if you know who I really am…_

- - - - - - -

It was time…she had to tell Ginny sooner or later. Harry was coming in a week, and she wanted to tell Ginny before her mother told her family that Harry and Virginia were coming.

- - - - - - -

Hermione Apparated into Ginny's room. Over the years, she'd become so close to Ginny, she felt like they were more than sisters.

Ginny didn't look up when Hermione Apparated inside her room. She was spread eagle on her bed, a pile of papers lying in front of her. Her long red hair was pulled up in a bun, but a few strands of hair hung loosely around her face.

Hermione debated whether to tell her now…or later.

_Maybe later_, she thought, noting that Ginny was busy. She was about to Apparate out of the room when Ginny spoke.

"Are you ready to tell?" Ginny asked, ruffling the sheets in her hands.

Caught in the act, Hermione turned around quickly. "W-What do you mean?"

"You've Apparated into my room five times now," Ginny said, "Then you Apparated out without saying anything," she snorted, "As if I don't notice!"

"That's not true," Hermione said, turning a deep shade of pink, embarrassed to have almost done that again. "And yes…I _do_ have to tell you something."

"What?" Ginny asked exasperatedly, sighing and then looking up to meet Hermione's eye.

"I-It's about…"Hermione sunk down into Ginny's chair. "It's about Harry."

Ginny was quiet for a moment as she stared at Hermione, a shocked look covering her features.

"Harry?" she asked incredulously, "Harry Potter?"

"Yes," Hermione said, "Him."

"What about him?" Ginny asked, "You haven't said a work about your 'best friend' in what…eleven years?"

"Ten," Hermione said quickly. Ginny gave her an odd stare and she quickly redeemed herself.

"It's just that…he's coming back, to London."

"What?" Ginny exclaimed, sitting up strait. "He's coming back? That's great!"

"Yes," Hermione said, trying to smile, but failing miserably.

Ginny frowned. "Then why are you so sad?"

"It's just that…"Hermione trailed off. When Ginny continued to stare at her intently she said, "It's just that, I have a problem."

"With Harry coming back to London?"

"No…well actually, yes."

"Any particular reason?" Ginny asked, brushing red hair out of her eyes.

Hermione was quiet as she stared down at her nails. She had rehearsed what she was going to say to Ginny a thousand times…why was it so hard to say it now?

"Do you remember," she asked, "When Harry left London?"

"Yes," Ginny said, "Of course I do."

"Do you remember _everything_?" Hermione asked meekly.

Ginny gave Hermione an odd stare and said, "I remember that he went by train, and…he was wearing that _hideous_ cloak that Hagrid gave him in sixth year, and his hair was-"

"I mean," Hermione interrupted, "Do you remember what he said?"

Ginny's brow furrowed. "Er, he just said that he wanted to get away from London…he would miss us…write often."

"And _did_ you write often?" Hermione urged.

"No," Ginny said. Thinking Hermione was staring at her accusingly she said, "How was I supposed to? I can't write letters…he knew that! And did he care enough to write to _me_?"

"Actually," Hermione said, her gaze directed to the floor as she twiddled her thumbs, "He did…"

"He did." Ginny repeated it monotonously.

"Yes…"Hermione said, shifting in her seat, "And er…since you didn't reply…I did."

"You replied?" Ginny asked, "For me?"

"Yes."

To Hermione's shock, a wide grin spread across Ginny's face. That was _not_ the reaction she was expecting.

"Thank you!" Ginny gasped.

Hermione gaped at her. "F-for what?"

"You _know_ I hate writing letters," Ginny said, "You saved me there!"

"Yes…"Hermione said, "But…"

The grin wiped off of Ginny's face. "But what?"

"He sent a letter back."

"And you replied? As me?"

"Well…yes."

"Oh," Ginny said, shrugging it off, "That's okay. It's just two letters."

Hermione was quiet as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She could feel Ginny's gaze on her.

"It's more than two letters?" Ginny asked, her eyes widening.

"Yes,' Hermione said softly.

"How many?" Ginny exclaimed, realization finally sinking in.

Hermione was quiet again.

"That many?" Ginny asked, her eyebrows raised so high, Hermione feared they would go past her forehead.

"Yes."

"Hermione!" Ginny said, in an almost yell, "How long have you been pretending to be me?"

"T-Ten years."

Ginny was silent and her mouth hung open as she stared at Hermione with shock.

"Ten years." She repeated desolately, her voice low and dry. "And now he's coming back?"

Hermione nodded as she avoided Ginny's eyes.

"Hermione!" Ginny said, her voice rising and her eyes blaring, "What am I supposed to _tell_ Harry now? You know how bad this makes me look! And I _was_ his girlfriend too!"

"That's why," Hermione said, moving from her spot on Ginny's chair to the edge of Ginny's bed, "You don't tell him."

"I don't tell him?" Ginny asked, raising her eyebrows.

"He'll only be here for two weeks," Hermione explained, "And just for those two weeks…pretend _you_ wrote those letters!"

"What?" Ginny exclaimed, "I can't do something _that_ stupid Hermione…sorry."  
"Please Gin," Hermione begged, clasping her hands together, "It's just two weeks!"

Ginny sighed and looked over at Hermione. "Alright," she said.

Hermione sighed and smiled at Ginny. "Thank you _so_ much Ginny."

That was one problem solved, Hermione noted, but there were still many more to go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-**

"You said two," Ginny pointed out to Hermione.

"He said two," Hermione protested. She checked her watch. It read: 2:35.

They were at the train station where Harry had told Hermione to meet him and Virginia. Her mother had received the same instruction, and the whole family-Hermione, her mum, her dad, and Ginny and her dad had come to receive Harry and Virginia, who would be staying with Hermione.

It wasn't a hot day, but it wasn't a cold day either. It was perfect weather outside, with not a single cloud in the sky.

Hermione sighed, as she shifted from one foot to the other.

"Why does it _always_ have to be train stations?" Ginny complained.

"I told you," Hermione exclaimed, "Virginia is a muggle! She can't Apparate!"

"I can't believe I'm doing this for _you_," Ginny said for the fifth time that day.

Hermione rolled her eyes over at Ginny. "If it's that much of hassle for you, then leave it!"

Ginny opened her mouth to say something, but she was cut off as a large honk came. Both girls swirled around to see a large scarlet train arrive in the station.

Despite herself, Hermione felt herself swell up in anticipation and her stomach do somersaults. This was it…the big moment…

_Train 3019 from America has now arrived_, a loud voice said over the intercom.

"That's him!" Ginny squealed.

Hermione's parents and Ginny's dad had now bustled over to the entrance of the train, and were waiting eagerly for their passengers.

They weren't the only ones, Hermione noted, as her eyes skimmed over to the other side of the train station. There were a group of young reporters to the side of the train station, with large cameras. Apparently news of Harry coming back had spread.

"Is that _him_?" Ginny half-sighed-half-exclaimed.

Hermione's head spun around to the train station and she inhaled deeply. _That_ was Harry?

He-was-an-angel. He looked every better than she had remembered, and exactly what she thought he looked like while writing. He still had the same, thin framed glasses, but he had gotten rid of the tape that held them together. His hair was now long and messy, and covered up two-thirds of his forehead. He had grown much taller, Hermione noted, and his clothes no longer seemed to hang off of him…but fit just right.

He smiled as he noticed Hermione's parents and Mr. Weasley and waved. Hermione almost fainted. Since when had his smile been so…bright?

Following him was another lady, around Hermione's mother's age. Her hair was dark brown with specks of gray and she had deep hazel eyes. She had a bright smile, not as brilliant as Harry's, but good enough. This must be Virginia, Hermione thought, smiling as Harry helped her out of the train.

All of a sudden Ginny snapped her fingers in Hermione's faze and she blinked and fell out of her daze.

"You there?" Ginny asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Y-Yeah," Hermione said, exhaling and feeling her heart do somersaults in her stomach.

Ginny, unconvinced at Hermione's expression, turned back to look at Harry. He was now talking to Hermione's parents, and laughing.

"Should we go over there?" Hermione asked.

Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes as she patted the top of her hair with her hand. "Hermione," she said, rolling her name off of her tongue, "Ginny doesn't _go_ to people. People _come_ to Ginny."

"Since when has _Ginny_ been so modest?" Hermione asked, "And since when has Harry become _people_?"

"Since-"Ginny was cut off as she let out a large, deafening squeal. Hermione winced as Ginny exclaimed in a hushed whisper, "He's coming over here!"

Hermione turned to look, and sure enough Harry _was_ coming their way.

She took in a large breath, and tried not to look to excited, though she could feel her cheeks reddening immensely.

He was getting closer and closer. Every footstep resounded the beat of her heart, and if she wasn't biting her tongue she was sure she would burst out screaming.

He was almost there, just a foot.

Hermione managed to open her mouth and smile. He was right in front of her now.

"Hi Har-"she was cut off as he walked right past her and stood infront of Ginny.

"You must be Ginny?" he asked, a grin spreading across his face.

Ginny blushed, "Yes," she said, "Hi Harry."

The grin wiped off of Hermione's face as she saw Harry and Ginny talking, and her self esteem was the only thing she could do to prevent crying.

"_I can recognize you. Your image is imbedded in my heart"_

These were his words. So much for his promise.

Her heart dropped. Harry had failed. He hadn't seen past Ginny's beauty…he didn't care about Hermione. Feeling worse than she had ever felt in her leave, she turned to go stand by her parents, squeezing her eyes shut to restrain tears that she felt pricking her eyes.

"Hermione!"

Swearing slightly under her breath, she turned around to see Harry smiling broadly at her. She struggled to smile back, and in one swift movement, Harry had his arms wrapped around her.

Hermione couldn't breath, and that was because of two reasons. One was because Harry's mere touch made her feel dizzy and two was because he was crushing her face against his chest.

He broke apart from the hug and looked down at Hermione, his face in a wide grin.

"H-Hi Harry," Hermione stuttered, looking up at him. He _had_ grown quite a bit.

"I missed you!" he exclaimed, taking his hands off of her shoulders. "Wow, ten years _does_ do a lot to a person!" He looked over at Ginny and winked. Ginny blushed. Hermione felt like she was going to hurl.

"Harry?" Hermione asked quickly, trying to get away from the uncomfortable situation, her eyes averting to where her parents were standing. "Don't you want to introduce us to Virginia?"

"Yeah!" Harry exclaimed. He grinned over at Ginny, "She's dying to meet you!"

Hermione tried not to scowl as the three of them walked over to where she was standing. She felt like the jealous girl in all the movies.

Harry neared the adults and tapped Virginia gingerly on the shoulder and she turned.

"Virginia," he said proudly, placing his hand on Ginny's shoulder, "This is Ginny. And this is Hermione."

"Ah, yes," she said, her eyes skimming over the two of them. "I've been waiting to see the girl who's been writing letters to Harry." Her eyes landed on Hermione.

Apparently Harry noticed this and said, "Yes, _Ginny_ does write well…"

Ginny smiled and Hermione tried not to look like she knew _too_ much.

Virginia's gaze still lingered on Hermione as she smiled brightly and then looked over at Ginny and asked, "What do you like to do dear?"

"Er," Ginny said, her eyes darting over to Hermione, "I like to-"

"Ginny _loves_ to House Elves," Harry interrupted, "At first they were Hermione's thing-"

"-But then they were too much work for me," Hermione finished off.

"So she has this thing called _spew_-"

"S.P.E.W!"

"Yes that, and it cares for house elves, and their rights."

Virginia smiled as her gaze lingered back to Hermione.

"Harry's been talking nonstop about you two," she said smiling, "I'm so glad I finally got to meet you."

"Same here," the two girls said in unison. And Hermione meant it…somehow, through Harry's letters; she had started to like Virginia even before she met her.

Hermione's eyes averted to her watch as she checked the time, her eyes widened and she exclaimed, "Oh no! I'm going to be late!"

"For what?" Harry asked, looking crestfalled, "I thought you were free today."

"I was," Hermione explained in a rush, "But your train came late, and I never expected it to take this long…but I have a meeting with Neville today!"

"With…Neville?" Harry asked, confusion furrowing across his brow, "For what?"

"Sorry," Hermione lied quickly, "Can't talk…have to rush…meet you two back at the Burrow later."

And with that, she was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this chapter took so long…I've been pretty busy!**

**Happy Summer '06!**

**Chapter 5-**

Hermione sighed as Apparated into her room. She was exhausted. The meeting had run longer than she had expected. She was meeting with Neville, who was offering to donate money to S.P.E.W, but some of his associates at the Ministry of Magic were not so willing to give up their money. Hermione had to explain what the society was five times before they understood. The meeting ended with the clients needing some 'time' to think about it. Hermione didn't know when they would get back to her.

Her house was dead silent. She expected that everyone had fallen asleep already. Her eyes flickered towards the clock. It read 2:03.

"Finally you're back!"  
"Oh my!" Hermione jumped and placed a hand to her heart. Sitting on her bed was Harry, with a grin spread across his face. There wasn't the slightest hint of him being tired.

"You scared me!" Hermione admitted, "What're you doing awake so late?"

"Waiting for you," Harry said, taking his feet off the bed and making room for Hermione to sit. "Ginny fell asleep _ages_ ago."

"Of course," Hermione said, sitting next to him, "Ginny is an early sleeper."

"Hmm," Harry said, "That's funny…usually the only time she wrote letters to me was in the night."

"So," Hermione said quickly, changing the topic, "What did you and Ginny do today?"

"Not much," Harry admitted, "We saved all the fun for you."

Hermione yawned. "Can it wait till tomorrow morning?" she asked, "I'm exhausted."

Harry shrugged. "Why not? I've waited ten years; I guess I can wait one more night."

"Thanks," Hermione said, yawning again.

Harry stood up to leave but Hermione stopped him. "Where are you going?"

"I thought you were going to sleep."

Hermione sighed. "I guess not, you kind of woke me up."

Harry smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."

Hermione sighed and leaned against the headboard of her bed.

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but then his eyes flickered towards Hermione's bookshelf and his eyes widened.

"Merlin!" he exclaimed, rushing over and pulling out a large book, "This is the book!"

"The book?" Hermione looked at the cover. It read; _The true story of Hogwarts_. Hermione smiled inwardly, it was a book that she had written about to him, around two years ago. It was exactly like _Hogwarts; A History_, but a little more in depth. It was Hermione's favorite book.

"This is the book Ginny wrote to me about!" Harry exclaimed. "You have it too?"

"Shocking, isn't it?" Hermione said, taking the book from Harry. "I read this last night, actually."

"Me too!" Harry exclaimed, "It's the only book I like, believe it or not 'Mione."

"I'm glad you've started reading," Hermione said, "At least I've converted one of you-"she stopped. Now was _not_ the time to begin thinking of Ron.

"Yeah," Harry said a smile on the corners of his lips, "Ron would've never done it, no matter how many times you tried."

"And trust me," Hermione continued, "I tried."

Harry grinned. "Ahh…Ron," he said, sighing, "I miss him."

"I miss him too," Hermione admitted.

Harry turned to look at her. "Hermione," he said softly, "Can I ask you something?"

"About Ron?" she asked, in a softer tone. Harry nodded.

"Did you ever…_like_ him?" he asked.

"Of course," Hermione said, "He was my best-"

"No," Harry cut her off, "Did you ever like him…as _more_ than a friend?"

Hermione was taken aback. "I…I-Well…"

"You know he did," Harry whispered, the smile now gone from his face.

"What?" Hermione whispered. "H-He did?"

"In fact," Harry continued, "I think he liked you even more than that. I had to keep trying to get him to tell you…but he never would. Until one day I convinced him. It was that day…the day before we left Hogwarts."

Hermione's eyes widened. She knew that day…it was the same day she told Ron that she loved Harry.

"Oh my," Hermione whispered, clapping a hand to her mouth. She felt tears prickling the corners of her eye.

"But he never told me how it went," Harry was looking at her oddly. "Hermione," his tone was soft, "How _did_ it go?"

"Oh Merlin," Hermione whispered again, squeezing her eyes shut and shaking her head. "I had no idea."

"What happened Hermione?" Harry asked, laying a hand on her shoulder.

Hermione felt her vision blurring from the tears in her eyes and she whispered, "Not so well."

"Ron didn't tell you?" Harry asked, looking confused. "He said he would."

Hermione shook her head, letting a tear escape. "I think he tried to," she whispered, "But that day…"

"What?" Harry urged, "What happened?"

Hermione looked at Harry with teary eyes. "I liked someone else," she whispered, "And that was the day I told him."

Harry looked stunned.

"I-I didn't k-know," Hermione said, letting a small sob escape, "H-He never sh-showed any signs! I d-didn't mean to hurt him!" She put her head in her hands.

Harry was still in silent shock. "Poor Ron," he whispered, "That's why he never said anything."

Hermione looked at Harry with a tear-stricken face. "I m-must have broken his heart," she whispered, "A-And I know how horrible that feels."

"What?" Harry exclaimed, "You what? _You_ had a broken heart? And I didn't know!"

"I told Ron," Hermione said, "That day…I told him who I loved. A-And since that day until the day he d-died…he would always try to help me get c-closer to that person."

"And I kept pestering him to ask," Harry mumbled, tearing up himself.

"I c-can't believe myself," Hermione said, putting her head in her hands. "How could I have b-been so stupid?"

Harry moved closer to Hermione and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "It's not your fault," he said softly, "If you didn't like Ron."

"But it _is_!" Hermione exclaimed, pushing away from Harry, "It is! I always complained to Ron about _my_ love life issues. I didn't even l-listen to his." Hermione sniffed loudly as she wiped away a tear. "I'm such a horrible friend," she moaned.

Harry was quiet. After a brief moment he asked, "Who did you like Hermione?"

Hermione didn't say anything. She wiped away a tear and stared at the ground. Harry continued to wait.

"I li-loved someone," Hermione said softly, "Who would never love me back."

"What?" Harry asked, turning his neck quickly to look at her, "Why?"

"B-Because," Hermione said slowly, "He loved someone else. And he had already given his whole heart to that other person." She was tearing up again, and she could tell Harry noticed.

"Aww 'Mione," Harry said softly, wrapping her into a hug. "Don't worry about that person, he's an idiot if he doesn't realize how good he's got it right here."

Hermione didn't say anything, but just slowly shook her head, her face buried in Harry's chest. She let a few more tears escape, and let out a small sob. This was what she loved about Harry, he never demanded answers from her-but always helped her solve her problems.

"Harry," Hermione whispered, moving her face from his chest so she could talk, "I really miss Ron."

"I miss him too," Harry whispered, looking down at the ground. "If only I hadn't-"

"Harry," Hermione said harshly, "Now is _not_ the time to blame Ron's death on yourself."

"But Hermione," Harry persisted, "Don't you see? If I hadn't had brought along the Weasley's and you-"

"Then more than three-fourths of the Wizarding World would have been dead by today," Hermione cut him off.

This time, it was Harry's turn to be silent as he stared down at the ground.

"Hermione," he said after a second, "How come I never knew about who you liked? How come…you just told Ron?"

Hermione looked at Harry. "It wasn't because…Well I just…You were too worried about Voldemort," she said quickly, "I didn't want to bother you with anything."

"Hermione," Harry said, "Nothing is more important to me than my friends."

"Yes," Hermione said, "B-But you had also just gotten together with Ginny at that time."

"Hermione," Harry said, "No matter how many girlfriends I have, I'll still always be here. I'm still Harry."

Hermione nodded as she sniffed, and wiped away a tear on her cheek.

"Well," Harry said, with a bit of a lighter air, "That wasn't exactly how I had planned on spending my first day back with you."

Hermione smiled, "Same here."

"But," Harry said, "I'm glad I did. I haven't got to talk to you in a long time 'Mione."

"And I haven't heard you call me 'Mione in a long time," Hermione said.

Harry smiled. "Hermione?" he asked gently.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"Why didn't you ever write to me?" Harry asked.

Hermione was silent, as she pushed the sleeve to her robe lower to cover up the bangles, which had surprisingly been silent this whole time.

"Y-You never asked me to," she stuttered.

Harry sighed and looked over at Hermione. "Is this something that I have to ask?" he said, "I thought you would write no matter what!"

Hermione was quiet. "I-I thought you didn't want me to w-write," she said softly, "I thought you just wanted Ginny."

"Hermione," Harry said, "How could you even think that? Of course I wanted you to write! Of course, I didn't know Ginny was such a wonderful writer-otherwise I would've probably preferred your letters!"  
Hermione was quiet. She could've written all those letters under her name, and Harry wouldn't have cared. She could've avoided this whole mess.

Harry then yawned loudly, snapping Hermione out of her thoughts.

"Well," he said, stretching his arms and standing up, "I guess I better get to bed. I'll see you in the morning 'Mione."

"G'nite Harry," Hermione said, right before Harry closed her door.

With a flick of her wand, Hermione shut the lights and climbed into her bed, thoughts running through her mind.

Somehow she knew, no matter how tired she was, she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter's kind of boring. It's more like filler stuff. So yeah…bear with me.**

**Chapter 6-**

"You're already awake!"

Hermione turned from her position on the couch to look behind her. It was Harry-in his robes, looking like he had just woken up. His hair was messy and his glasses were at a tilt on his nose.

"I couldn't sleep well last night," Hermione said, shutting the book she was reading.

"Same here," Harry muttered, yawning. "And we're supposed to meet Ginny in an hour."

Hermione moaned and flopped down on the couch. Harry moved to sit next to her.

"What're we doing today?" Hermione asked.

"Er…"Harry said, "We didn't really decide yet…Ginny said you would know what to do."

"That's just like Ginny," Hermione muttered, sitting up. She looked at Harry, "You want breakfast?" she asked.

He nodded. "Your parents and Virginia went on a morning walk," he said, "And I can't cook for my life."

"Lucky for you," Hermione said, standing up. "I happen to _love_ cooking."

"So does Ginny!" Harry exclaimed, jumping up. "Wow, you guys are alike!"

Hermione put on a fake smile and turned to walk into the kitchen.

"More alike than you'll ever imagine," she muttered softly.

- - - - - - - - -

"Ginny's fifteen minutes late," Harry said, checking his watch, "Isn't that weird?"

"That Ginny's late?" Hermione asked, "Not at all."

"But in her letters," Harry said, "She always wrote that she hated late comers and-"

"There she is!" Hermione exclaimed, pointing towards her.

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed, rushing towards her, "You're late!"

"Sorry," Ginny mumbled, "I couldn't find the right thing to wear." Her eyes locked with Hermione's and she grinned slightly.

"So," Harry said, "Where to first?" He looked expectantly over at Hermione.

"Okay," Hermione said, taking charge, "Since Harry's coming back to London for the first time in ten years, I thought we would first take a tour of all the places he's missed. And then-"

"So where to first Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Hogsmeade," Hermione said.

"Off to Hogsmeade," Harry said, looping one of his arms with Hermione, and the other with Ginny.

"Okay," Hermione said, "Apparate on the count of three. One, two-"

With two small pops, Harry and Ginny Apparated. Hermione sighed, it was no use even trying with them.

She couldn't help feeling a little jealous that Harry had gone off with Ginny. And knowing the two of them, they probably didn't even Apparate to Hogsmeade.

"Hermione!"

Hermione spun around to see a man walking quickly towards her. He had brown hair and was a little short. If it weren't for his burnt off eyebrows and singed eyelashes, Hermione wouldn't have been able to recognize him.

"Seamus!" she exclaimed, "How are you?"

"I'm fine," he said, "And you?"

"I'm great," Hermione said, "It's been such a long time since I've seen you!"

"I know," Seamus said, "Hogwarts was such a long time ago. I've missed all of you. How's Harry?"

"He's good," Hermione said, "He doesn't live in London anymore, but he's come back for a visit."

"And Ron?" Seamus asked, "How's he?"

Hermione bit her lip and looked at the ground.

"Oh," Seamus said, "Oh I'm sorry Hermione. I totally forgot."

"It's okay," Hermione said. "I'm used to it."

"No," Seamus said, "I really am sorry. I didn't mean to bring up Ron. Oh!" He bit his lip.

Hermione laughed. "It's okay Seamus…really."

"Where is Harry anyways?" Seamus asked. "I don't see him around."

"I don't know," Hermione said a little coldly, "He went off somewhere with Ginny."

Seamus smiled. "Never wastes time, does he?"

Hermione was silent, as she stared down at the grass.

"Erm," Seamus said awkwardly, "Do you want to get a Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks?"

"Sure," Hermione said. It was no use waiting for Harry and Ginny, they had probably forgotten her by now.

- - - - - - - -

Thirty minutes later, Hermione and Seamus had finished their Butterbeers.

"That was great," Hermione said, setting down her mug, "I haven't had Butterbeer in the longest time."

"Same here," Seamus said. He opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off by a loud yell.

"Hermione!"

Hermione didn't look back. She knew it was Harry. Ignoring him, she turned to Seamus.

"So," Hermione asked, "How's Lavender? I heard you two were getting engaged?"

"Er, Hermione?" Seamus asked, "Harry's coming towards us."

"Ignore him," Hermione said coldly, "And ignore Ginny too."

"Er," Seamus said, turning to look back at Hermione, "Lavender's great. Yeah we are getting engaged, the Friday after next. Lav's still writing invita-"

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, rushing up towards their table with Ginny on his heels. "There you are, I've been searching forever!"

"If you don't mind," Hermione said coolly, "I was in the middle of talking to Seamus."

Harry looked at Seamus as if he had just noticed him.

"Seamus!" he exclaimed.

"Long time no see mate," Seamus said, standing up. He looked at Hermione, "I've got to go. You'll come Friday after next, right?"

"Sure," Hermione said, smiling sweetly at him. He smiled back, and then with a little pop, he was gone.

"Hermione!" Harry said, reverting his attention back to her, "We've been searching for ages!"

"Really?" Hermione asked coolly, standing up, "I would've never guessed."

She turned her back on the two of them and walked out of the Three Broomsticks.

"Hermione," Ginny called, rushing towards her, "Don't be mad at us."

"It was only a joke," Harry said, walking on Hermione's other side.

"I'm not mad," Hermione said, avoiding eye contact with either of them.

"Then why were you in the Three Broomsticks with Seamus?" Harry asked.

"Well," Hermione said, snapping around to look at him. "I was planning to go the Hogsmeade with you two. But then you ditched me and I ran into Seamus. And being the gentlemen he was, he took me to the Three Broomsticks, and actually managed to last through a whole drink."

"Aww, c'mon Hermione," Ginny said, "We didn't ditch you. We were waiting in Hogsmeade all along."

"Where are you going?" Harry asked, after a minute of silence and following Hermione's quick footsteps.

"I have to buy a wedding present," she said harshly.

"A wedding present?" Ginny repeated, "For who?"

"For Seamus," Hermione said. She felt Harry stiffen.

"He's getting married?" Ginny asked, "To whom?"

"Lavender."

"Aww," Ginny said, "They're so cute together! When's the wedding?"

"I don't know," Hermione admitted, "Then engagement is next to next Friday."

"Oh!" Ginny exclaimed, "That soon?"

Hermione nodded, and turned to enter a shop. Ginny followed her in, and Harry, who was being surprisingly quiet, followed her too.

Ginny took off, rushing down the store, trying to find a present. Hermione walked over towards the walls, and Harry followed her.

"Hermione?" he asked quietly.

"What?" she asked, her tone softer than before, but still cold.

"Was Seamus the one that you told Ron about?" he asked. "The one that you liked?"

"What?" Hermione exclaimed, snapping around. "Seamus?"

"W-Well," Harry said, "He _is_ getting married…and you seem pretty close to him. A-And, you seemed kind of…upset."

Hermione smiled. "No," she said, "Seamus is definitely not the one."

Harry's face relaxed, and he let out a small smile. "Good," he said.

Hermione smiled and put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Don't worry," she said.

"How can I not worry?" Harry asked, "When my best friend is so sad?"

"I'm not sad, Harry," Hermione said, "And the person…I've given up hope for him ages ago."

Harry frowned. "Then…who do you like now 'Mione?"  
As if on cue, Ginny rushed towards the two of them. "There's nothing here," she said. "Let's go to Diagon Alley."

"O-Okay," Hermione said.

Ginny smiled. "And this time, we _will_ Apparate on the count of three."

Hermione shrugged and Apparated. Ginny looked towards Harry.

"She's still mad," Ginny said, "Hermione can hold a grudge for a while."

Harry nodded and Apparated too.

- - - - - - - -

"Wow!" Harry exclaimed, running down the streets of Diagon Alley so quickly, Hermione and Ginny had a hard time keeping up with him.

"This place hasn't changed at all!" he exclaimed, running into Flourish and Blotts. Hermione smiled at his child like behavior as she followed him into the store.

He was rushing down the aisles, receiving awkward stares from the other customers. Hermione tried hard not to laugh as he ran headfirst into a shelf of books.

"Good going," Ginny said, walking towards him and helping him up.

Harry blushed as he stood up. "Reparo," he said, pointing his wand at the shelf. The books immediately went back to their original position.

"Harry," Hermione said, "Try not to attract too much attention. The press will have a field day if they know you're back in London." Still, she couldn't contain a smile from coming onto her face.

"Can we go to the ice cream place?" Harry asked.

"Only if you behave like a good boy," Hermione said.

"Yes mum," Harry said, looping his arm around Ginny's. Hermione felt a small volcano of jealousy erupt inside her, as they walked towards the ice cream parlor. She'd dropped so many hints to Harry about the letters. Why was he still so daft?

- - - - - - - - -

"Three peanut butter and strawberry ice creams," Hermione said, levitating them towards the table.

She sat down, taking her own cone, and taking a big lick of it. Harry let out a big sigh.

"I haven't had this in a long time," he said, slurping loudly.

"Neither have-"Hermione looked at her watch.

"Oh," she said, quickly standing up, "I have to go."

"What?" Harry exclaimed, "I thought you were good today!"

"Yeah," Ginny added, "It's Harry's first day back!"

"Don't make me feel bad," Hermione said, glaring at them, "But I have to see Neville really fast for his donation, then I'll be back. Half an hour tops, I promise."

And then she was gone.

Harry sighed as he leaned back in his seat. "She's always leaving," he said, "Even in school, she never had time for fun. Especially, third year."

Ginny smiled. "Hermione's a busy person," she added, "But me…I'm always free. Sadly."

Harry's brow furrowed but he said nothing. _I thought she was always busy_, he thought.

His eyes wandered towards a few other tables. He then spotted a guy reading _The True Story of Hogwarts._

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed, grabbing her hand and pointing. "Look!"

Ginny looked and she furrowed her nose. "Harry," she said slowly, "Why're you looking at…guys?"

"No!" Harry exclaimed, "Look at the book!"

Ginny read the cover. "_The True Story of Hogwarts_?" she recited, "Aren't these books so boring?"

"You don't remember _The True Story of Hogwarts_?" Harry asked.

Ginny smiled. "Harry-I don't read. Especially not some boring History book!"

"Oh…"Harry looked down. "Yeah."

"So," Ginny said, "Did you watch the World Cup?"

"No!" Harry exclaimed, "I couldn't! How did it go?"

"Ireland won," Ginny said.

"What!" Harry exclaimed, "Are you serious?"

"Wouldn't lie," Ginny said, "About something this serious."

Thirty minutes later, Hermione Apparated back to see Ginny and Harry in deep conversation.

"And then Terry," Ginny said, "Flies strait past Mitchell and scores from a good thirty feet away!"

"I should've known you two would be talking about Quidditch," Hermione said, sitting down at the table, and throwing away her melted ice cream cone which no one had bothered to move.

"How'd your meeting go?" Ginny asked, looking up at Hermione.

Hermione smiled victoriously. "Neville donated 150 Galleons to S.P.E.W!"

"What!" Harry exclaimed, "Who's that mental! Must've been some persuading speech."

Hermione smiled, "Thanks to him, I think we'll be getting a lot more donations."

"Isn't that good for you Ginny?" Harry said, "Hermione's such a speaker. You're lucky to have her for S.P.E.W."

"Well it's not mine actually-"Ginny started. Hermione sent her a glare across the table and she quickly changed her mind, "I mean…yeah. I-love…house elves."

Harry sent her an odd look and Hermione just stared at Ginny. She blushed.

"So…"Ginny said, "Back to Quidditch…eh?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7-**

Ginny was in her room, planning what to get everyone for Christmas. It was three weeks away, so it didn't hurt to start spending now. Especially since she wasn't sure what to get everyone.

She heard a knock come at her door and looked up to see Harry.

"Hey," she said, "Come in."

"Hey," Harry said, stepping in, and looking around at her room. He spotted a Quidditch poster on her walls. "Funny," he said, "I never knew you liked them. You never wrote about them."

Ginny looked at the poster. "Oh…um yeah. I thought you already knew…so I didn't say."

"Oh," Harry said, sitting down on the edge of Ginny's bed. "Well…yeah, I just came to say bye."

"Bye?" Ginny asked, sitting strait up, "You're leaving already?"

"I wrote that to you," Harry said.

"Wrote…"Ginny repeated, "Oh! Your letters!"

Harry smiled. "You're sometimes…"

"Harry," Ginny said, "Can't you stay a bit longer?"

"Sorry," Harry said, "I can't. But I promise I'll be back for Christmas."

Ginny frowned, and lifted a hand to brush back hair from her face.

"Hey," Harry said, catching her arm. "You're not wearing the bangles."

"Oh," Ginny said, "Well um, bangles aren't really my style…"

"But hey," Harry said, "I have to ask you something."

"Ask," Ginny said dryly.

- - - - - - - - - -

_Knock. Knock._

Hermione looked up from her book to see Harry standing at the door.

"Hey," he said, walking inside and sitting beside her.

"Hi," she said, "What's up?"

Harry sighed. "Not much. I just came to say bye."

"Bye," Hermione repeated slowly, "Oh! Yeah…your week is up. But you'll be back before Christmas…right?"

Harry stared at her in shock. "See!" he exclaimed, "You remember, but Ginny doesn't!"

"Maybe she doesn't want to remember," Hermione pointed out.

Harry sighed and looked over at Hermione. "How do you do it 'Mione?"

"Do what?" Hermione asked.

"Understand me so well?" Harry asked, "Me and my heart."

"Maybe _you_ just don't understand matters of the heart," Hermione said, grinning.

Harry sighed. "It's just that…Ginny's so different. At sometimes I feel like I understand everything about her, and then at others she's like a complete stranger to me!"

Hermione nodded knowingly.

"I…I asked her to m-marry me," Harry said quietly.

Hermione felt the truth hit her like a ton of rocks. She felt her heart drop into her stomach and she felt like barfing. She avoided eye contact with Harry; any minute she might start crying.

"W-When?" she asked her voice cracking.

Harry apparently didn't notice Hermione's change of mood. "Just now," he said.

"A-And she said?" Hermione asked, looking at her hands.

"She said that she'd tell me when I returned," Harry said chuckling, "So that I'd return for sure."

Hermione couldn't believe it. He was _laughing_. Couldn't he see it, even after all these days?

She wrote the letters.

She knew all his secrets.

_She_ loved him.

But he was marrying someone else. Someone else.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, snapping his fingers in front of her face, "You alright?"

"W-What?" Hermione asked, snapping out of her thoughts, "Yeah. I'm just…"

"Surprised?" Harry asked.

"Surprised would definitely cover it," Hermione said in a low voice.

Harry smiled. "Well…I better get off to bed. The trains at six…you'll see me off, right?"

"Umm," Hermione said, "I don't know if I can-"

"Please 'Mione," Harry begged.

Hermione sighed. "Fine," she mumbled, "Now…off to bed!"

- - - - - - -

_Knock. Knock._

"Harry," Hermione said, not looking up from her book, "It's too late. Go to bed."

Hearing no reply she looked up and saw Virginia standing in the doorway.

"Oh," Hermione said, "Hi. Sorry, I thought you were-"

"Harry," Virginia said, "Yes I know."

There was silence in the room.

"Oh," Hermione said quickly, "Come in."

Virginia walked in and sat on the edge of Hermione's bed.

"Hermione dear," Virginia said quietly, "I know your secret."

Hermione looked up at Virginia. "P-Pardon me?" she asked, "You know my secret?"

"Yes, I do," Virginia said.

"What secret?" Hermione asked, "I don't _have_ a secret."

"Yes, you do dear," Virginia said softly, "And you know what it is."

Now Virginia's gaze locked with Hermione's and she gulped. All of a sudden, Hermione felt scared.

"N-No," Hermione said, backing away, "I d-don't know what you're talking about. And now you're just starting to-"

"I know you wrote the letters dear," Virginia said, cutting Hermione off.

"W-What?" Hermione said, "What letters?" She could keep playing this game…it was the last day. She couldn't lose on the last day.

"The letters that Harry thought Ginny wrote," Virginia said, "Harry may be smart, but he is blind."

Hermione gulped. "Y-You won't tell him…will you?"

Virginia smiled. "That's not my task, dear. But I'll let you know, you should tell Harry before it's too late."

"It is too late," Hermione mumbled, sinking down next to Virginia, "He's proposed to Ginny."

"I'll let you know," Virginia said, "Harry only loved the one that sent him the letters. Tell him…before Ginny falls too hard for him."

- - - - - - - - -

She couldn't believe she was seeing this. It was absolutely disgusting, and horrible, and vulgar. She would have rather taken Pollyjuice Potion a thousand times than have to stand five more minutes of this.

It was Harry and Ginny, saying their goodbyes. It was the closest goodbye Hermione had ever seen in her life.

Her eyes caught Virginia's and with her head, Virginia made a small motion to move towards Harry. Hermione shook her head vigorously.

"Not now," she mouthed.

"Then when?" Virginia mouthed back.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something back, but Harry broke away from Ginny and looked over at her.

"This time," he said, "You write too, all right?"

"Okay," Hermione said, "I will."

Harry smiled.

"Harry!" Virginia yelled from her spot on the train that was now moving, "C'mon!"

Harry gave Ginny a final goodbye peck and hopped on the train.

"Bye Harry!" Ginny yelled, hopping and waving.

Hermione turned around and began walking home without a last glance at Harry.

_It's all over_, she realized slowly. _Everything's over._

This was the end of his week. She had won the game.

But still…she felt as if she couldn't have lost more.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8-**

"Hermione!"

Someone jumped on Hermione's back, causing Hermione and the person to both fall to the ground. Hermione's view was obstructed by red hair, and she immediately knew who it was.

"Sorry," Ginny said, "The fall was supposed to be more coordinated."

"It's okay," Hermione said, brushing off her shoulder. She looked over at Ginny.

"What do you need?" Hermione asked.

Ginny sighed. "Well, I have a problem, and I know only _you_ will be able to help me with it."

"Ask away," Hermione said, dryly.

"Well," Ginny said slowly, "You know Harry…"

"The name does ring a bell,' Hermione said quickly.

"Yes,' Ginny said, "Well…he asked me to marry him."

Hermione's eyes traveled quickly to the ground. This was definitely _not_ the subject she wanted to talk about, and especially not to Ginny.

"Oh," Hermione lied, "He did?"

"Yeah," Ginny said, leaning towards Hermione, "But I don't know if I should say yes or no."

_No_, Hermione thought to herself, _Say no!_

"W-Well," Hermione said, "How much do you like Harry?"

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know…I think I love him."

"You think?" _But I know._

"Well," Ginny said, "I don't know if this is love."

"What do you feel?" Hermione asked.

"I-I," Ginny stumbled, "When I'm with him…I feel like I'm soaring. And without him, I feel like I'm in the Forbidden Forest without my wand. He makes me feel great…I just…"She trailed off.

"I suppose you know your answer then," Hermione said wisely, putting on a fake smile.

Ginny grinned widely, and hugged Hermione. "Oh thank you Hermione! I can't wait for Harry to return. I'll definitely say yes!"

Hermione struggled to smile.

"You're the greatest Hermione!" Ginny said, before Apparating away.

- - - - - - - - -

"Wait, what?" Hermione asked, "Your deposit is in America?"

Neville blushed. "Sorry Hermione," he said, "Micheal insisted it be there for safekeeping."

"It's all right Neville," Hermione assured, brushing a lock of hair out of her eyes.

"Are you going to go all the way to America?" Neville asked.

Hermione shrugged. "Might as well," she said, "It's not too hard to Apparate there, I guess. And I've always wanted to travel there."

"When are you leaving?" Neville asked.

"After I tell Ginny and my parents I'm going on vacation," Hermione said, smiling a bit.

- - - - - - -

Harry sighed as he held up another picture to Nick.

"This is me," he pointed, "Ginny, and 'Mione."

Nick took the picture from his hands and admired it. In the picture Harry and Hermione were sitting at the edge of the Whomping Willow with Ginny standing behind them. Harry didn't have to enchant the picture to keep it from moving, for Nick was a wizard himself.

"So," Nick said, "Ginny's the one with…red hair?"

"Yes," Harry said.

"And 'Mione-"

"Hermione," Harry corrected quickly.

"You called her 'Mione,' Nick said, "I'm just saying what you said."

Harry sighed, "Yes…Hermione is…"

"The only other girl in the picture, mate," Nick said.

Harry pulled out another picture from the stack.

"This is Ginny and Hermione," he said.

"Mate," Nick said, "I pretty much know what they look like. Tell me what they're like!"

"Okay," Harry said, "You'll have to guess who I'm talking about."

"Fine," Nick said.

"Alright," Harry said, leaning back, "She loves to read, and her favorite book is _The True Story of Hogwarts_, just like me. She's quiet, but loud when necessary. She's obsessed with helping the House Elf's, and the founder of S.P.E.W-"

"Ginny!" Nick exclaimed, "I know this for sure! I read the letters she sent."

"No," Harry said, "That's actually….Hermione." He was silent for a minute.

"Alright," Nick said, "Next picture." He took the photo from Harry's hands.

"Okay," Harry said, "That's…"he trailed off as he saw the photo in Nick's hands.

It was him, Ron and Hermione sitting by the great lake. Hermione was sitting in the middle, a book on her lap with both her hands draped around Ron and Harry's shoulders. Harry and Ron were looking in the front, half sniggering at the same time while Hermione gave them an exasperated expression.

Harry let out a small smile. He'd forgotten he even had this picture. He tried to avoid looking at Ron pictures, they made him feel sad.

"No Ginny in this one?" Nick asked. He knew enough about Ron to bring it up.

"No," Harry whispered, a faint smile still lingering on his lips, "This…is the famous trio."

- - - - - - - -

Hermione pushed through the busy crowd. So this was America? It was no different from London, though the people here had less of an accent, and were a little wilder.

And there were _no_ magical places whatsoever.

That didn't surprise Hermione. She had read that the America's were the 'muggle' nations, and few wizards resided there.

Hermione sighed, wishing she could Apparate to the bank instead of trying to make it through the huge crowd. It was dusty, and the heat was finally getting to her.

With a sigh of relief, she spotted the bank Neville had told her about, and pushed her way into it. Feeling a huge burst of cool air as she stepped inside, she walked up to the counter.

"Hello," the man behind the counter said, "May I help you?"

"Er…yes," Hermione said, handing him the key Neville had given her, "This is my key…"

"Alright ma'am," the man said, typing a few letters onto his computer and standing up, "Come with-"he was interrupted by a loud shout from behind him.

"Hermione!"

Hermione turned around, seeing Harry running up to her.

"Harry!" she exclaimed, smiling. The man at the counter made a noise with his throat.

"Hey 'Mione," Harry said, reaching her, "Why're you here?"

"I'm here to get money for S.P.E.W," Hermione said, "Neville left it in this bank. Why are you here?"

Harry sighed. "I guess my secret's out…I live here."

Hermione's eyes widened. Before she could say anything the man behind the counter cleared his throat loudly for the second time.

"Harry," she said, "I have to get my money, I'll meet you here in ten minutes."

- - - - - - - - - -

Ten minutes later, Harry and Hermione were well out of the bank and walking around America.

"So," Harry said, "You still haven't told me why you're here."

"Well," Hermione said, "I was here to get the money for S.P.E.W," she motioned to her bag, "But since I've never been to this part of America-it's California, right?-I've decided to stay a couple of days, and sightsee."

"Well you can't sightsee alone," Harry protested, "Be prepared Hermione Granger, for the greatest tour of America in your life!"

**Filler, Filler, Filler. Sorry about that. But…in the next chapter…the TRUTH COMES OUT! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9-**

"This is a famous landmark of California?" Hermione asked, staring up at the apartment complex Harry had brought her to.

"No," Harry admitted sheepishly, "But my best friend, Nick lives here."

"Oh," Hermione said, "Yeah…you wro-I mean…Ginny told me about him." She blushed. Luckily, Harry didn't catch on.

"How _is_ Ginny?" Harry asked, "Do you know if…"

"If what?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Did she tell you," Harry asked, "What…her answer was?"

Hermione opened her mouth

"Give me a clue," Harry begged, "How am _I _supposed to know if she said yes or no?"

Hermione shook her head. "Patience Harry," she said, as they walked towards and apartment, "Patience."

Harry groaned and lifted his hand to knock on Apartment number 307.

"Nick live with anyone?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head. "Nah," he mumbled, "But I stay here sometimes when Virginia gets too tired of me."

Before Hermione could say anything else, the door to the apartment swung open with a squeak. Hermione turned to look at the person.

He had long, shaggy brown hair that seemed to just fall on his head. He was a bit shorter than Harry, but much tanner. His eyes were a deep blue, and his teeth a bright white.

"Hey Harry," Nick said, "Hermione."

Hermione stared at him in confusion, "How do you know who I am?"

"Harry tells all," Nick said, sending Harry a smile, "But he didn't say you were coming to California."

"I didn't know," Harry protested, "And are you going to keep us waiting on your porch all day?"

"If you want," Nick said, moving aside to let them step through.

He ushered them towards his living room, and then pulled out a wand. Hermione gasped.

"You're a wizard!" she exclaimed.

"Harry didn't tell you?" he asked, sending Harry a hurt look, "Gee thanks mate."

Harry shrugged, "Ginny didn't tell _me_ things," he said.

Hermione rolled her eyes as Nick sat down.

"So," Nick said, "Why are you in California Hermione?"

Hermione shrugged. "I'm here for S.P.E.W. That's-"

"Yeah, I know what it is," Nick said, "But Harry said Ginny was in charge of it."

Hermione sighed. This was the third time she'd had to explain this matter.

Settling back in her chair, Hermione began to tell her whole story.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Nick's great," Hermione said a few hours later as they were walking out of his apartment.

Harry grinned. "Yeah…he can be an idiot sometimes though."

Hermione smiled, "I've noticed."

"So," Harry said, "Where to next?"

Hermione shrugged. "You're the tour guide."

Harry grinned. "I know _just_ the place to take you then."

**- - - - - - - - -**

"Can't you just _tell_ me where you're taking me?" Hermione asked, gripping onto Harry's hand for support. "Is there any reason for blindfolding me?"

"First of all," Harry said, "It ruins the surprise if you know where we're going. And second…it's fun to see the _great_ Hermione Granger in need of someone."

"Ha ha," Hermione muttered dryly, "How much longer?"

"Not much at all," Harry said, stopping and untying the blindfold around her eyes, "We're there."

Hermione drew in her breath.

"Oh my," she said, looking at Harry, "T-This is a _library_?"  
Harry nodded proudly. "One of the hugest wizarding libraries in the world. This is the Mundrus Library."

"What!" Hermione exclaimed, "T-This is it?"

"Yep," Harry said, a shocked Hermione up the steps, "When I wrote to Ginny about it, she said she'd wanted to come."

"I-I can see why," Hermione said, still dazed.

Harry chuckled at her. "Don't you want to see the inside?" he asked her.

Hermione was speechless, and just nodded her head. Harry let out another low chuckle and guided her inside.

Hermione drew her breath in yet again. It was _amazing_. From the outside it looked huge, but on the inside it looked _much_ bigger.

"I told you you would like it," Harry said.

- - - - - - - - -

Half an hour later Hermione was busy with a stack of books at a table. Harry was impatiently drumming his fingers on the table.

"C'mon 'Mione," he begged, "Are we ever going to leave?"

Hermione held up her index finger, her eyes never leaving the book. "You're the one who brought me here," she muttered, flipping a page.

Harry sighed. "My mistake," he muttered, leaning back in his chair.

He sighed as he looked over at Hermione. She hadn't changed a bit since when he had last seen her. Still an avid bookworm, he thought, smiling to himself.

Then, something gold on Hermione's wrist caught his eye. It was a bangle. A bangle that looked quite familiar.

_Where have I seen that_, Harry asked himself, biting his lip.

And then, everything came to him with a jolt.

'_I've always hated Quidditch'_

"_I could talk about Quidditch for ages!" Ginny exclaimed, smiling_

_- -----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

'_Try reading The True Story of Hogwarts. It's a great book!'_

"_Hey!" Harry exclaimed, pulling down a book from Hermione's shelf, "This is the book!"_

_Ginny read the cover. "The True Story of Hogwarts?" she read, "Aren't these books so boring?"_

_- -----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

'_Uhh! I just can't stand when people are late!'_

"_I thought Ginny said she hated late comers…"_

"_Right on time 'Mione, as usual…"_

_- -----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

'_You like the bangles?'_

"_What bangles?" Ginny asked in confusion._

_Then, something gold on Hermione's wrist caught his eye. It was a bangle. A bangle that looked quite familiar._

_- -----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

'_S.P.E.W. It's still going.'_

"_Oh," Ginny mumbled, "Well uh…"_

"_S.P.E.W is my thing now," Hermione interrupted._

- -----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Maybe _you_ just don't understand matters of the heart," Hermione said, smiling._

_- -----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Harry was stunned. Speechless. His mouth was dry, but he still managed to get the next words out.

"I-It was you?"

Hermione looked up from her book at last. "Pardon?"

Then noticing Harry's distraught face, she put down her book. "Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry couldn't find the words to describe it. In one motion he stood up, pushed the chair in, and Apparated away.

"Harry!' Hermione said. But it was too late…he was gone.

**Sorry…confessions next chap. REVIEW and I'll post it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10-**

Hermione sighed as she walked around her hotel room.

Why had Harry suddenly left? She asked herself. It wasn't like Harry to ditch someone without a reason. But then, maybe there was a reason…

- - - - - - - -

"Hey Hermione…back so soon?"

"Hi Nick," Hermione said, "DO you know where Harry lives?"

Nick sighed. "Yeah, I do." He paused to look at Hermione. "Aren't you supposed to be sightseeing with Harry?"

Hermione nodded. "I don't know, he just kind of disappeared suddenly."

"Oh," Nick said, a knowing look appearing on his face. "I'll give you the address."

- - - - - - - -

Hermione sighed as she stood on Harry's porch. She lifted her fist to knock on the door but before her hand touched to wood the door swung open and Hermione was face to face with Virginia.

"You're looking for Harry?" she asked wisely. Hermione nodded.

"Do you know why-"she started.

"I told you," Virginia interrupted, "To tell the truth before it's too late. And now…it's too late."

Hermione stared at her in confusion. "What?"

Virginia moved out of the doorway. "He's upstairs, first room to the left."  
"Thanks," Hermione said, rushing up the stairs without looking back.

Upon reaching Harry's door, Hermione lifted her fist to knock, but then decided not to. Pushing the door open gently she saw Harry sitting on the floor, pieces of paper spread all around him. As she walked closer she realized they weren't pieces of paper.

They were her letters.

"I can't believe it," Harry whispered, apparently noticing her. He dropped the letter he was holding onto and picked up another one. Then he looked up at her.

"I…I kept thinking, Ginny was different from her letters," he whispered, "But then I figured…she wasn't different from her letters. She was different from _your_ letters."

Hermione froze. Her mouth felt dry and she tried to make the words come out of her mouth. Her voice came out raspy. "W-What?"

Harry got off the floor and came to stand directly in front of her. "It was you," he said.

Hermione couldn't answer. She looked at her hands.

"It was _you_?" Harry asked, but this time in confusion. "You did all this?"

Hermione was still silent, feeling her throat choke up.

"Why Hermione?" Harry asked, looking hurt, "Why? I thought-"

Hermione was still quiet and Harry gripped her shoulders, a bit forcefully. Hermione let out a small noise to motion that it was hurting her and he loosened his grip a bit.

"I'd never think of _you_ to do something like this," Harry said, his voice echoing hurt, "To play with someone's feelings like this. I thought-"

"I'll recognize you the minute I see you," Hermione recited, looking up at him, her voice unwavering, "Your image is in my heart.

Harry fell quiet.

"Isn't that what you had written, Harry?" Hermione asked, tears pooling in her eyes, "Isn't it? What happened to _that_?"

'I…I thought-"Harry broke off.

"But that day," Hermione continued, letting a tear roll onto her cheek, "At the station…you didn't even look at me once. _Not once_, Harry."

Hermione noted Harry's eyes filling up with his own tears and she continued, "That's because…Harry, you were stunned, by Ginny's beauty."

She continued on a softer tone. "Harry, we always want the one that we love to be the _most_ beautiful. And…that wasn't me."

He looked at Hermione, tears swimming in his eyes. "I…I'm so confused 'Mione. I thought I loved Ginny…but the truth was. I've always loved the one that wrote me the letters."

Hermione bit her lip to hold in a sob. Harry stepped towards her and cupped her face in his hands.

"Hermione," he whispered, wiping a tear from her cheek, "For the last ten years…it's _you_ I've loved."

How long had she wanted to hear that? Hermione opened her mouth to say something but Harry cuts her off by pressing his lips firmly against her.

It was the most wonderful sensation Hermione had ever felt in her life. She felt like she was melting, and soaring at the same time. Dieing and living in one motion. She felt like she was jumping to the highest cloud, and swimming at the bottom of the deepest ocean. She felt fire rage in her heart, icy coldness wrap around her mind.

Then, realizing what she was doing Hermione stumbled away from Harry.

"N-No," she whispered, avoiding his eyes, "No…we can't."

"What?" Harry asked, "We can't…what?"

"Harry," Hermione sobbed, sinking down onto his floor, her back pressed firmly against the wall, "What about G-Ginny?"

Harry slid down next to her and wiped a tear from her eye. "Shh," he said softly, "I'll tell Ginny."

"But how?" Hermione asked, turning away from him, "Harry…she loves you."

"But I _don't_ love her," Harry pressed, "She's _not_ the one who wrote the letters. She isn't the one I thought she was."

Hermione shook her head. "Harry…it's too late. Ginny loves you, with all her heart."

"Then what am _I _supposed to do?" he asked, "We'll have to tell Ginny the truth."

Hermione quieted down her sobs, and sniffled. Harry sent her a small smile and wiped a tear on her cheek.

"Don't worry," he said soothingly, "Everything will be fine."

** Reviews will be LOVED.**


End file.
